sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
Stocean Interstellar Committee Wiki:Log
Logbook Usage This log will track the development of the SIC.wad as well as the SIC Wiki, beginning on Dec. 16, 2018 12/17/2018. This is written and organized by Adam. LOG WAD logs Dec. 17, 2018 Today I completed E2M3: Administration. It is quite a fun map in my opinion and takes about 4-5 minutes to complete in full. It has a lot of secrets, and I really toyed around the with the brightness to replicate the real world. For example there’s a secret vent (try to find it once I upload the map!) that has tiny sectors to use different brightness levels. This isn’t remarkable, but for someone with minimal experience, it’s kinda fun! Dec. 18, 2018. Today, I went back theough all the maps in Bloodbath... oh boy. The amount of misaligned textures (which was almost 100% door textures that weren’t unpegged) was astounding. There were also a few weird ceiling textures, but nothing too bad. Spent about an hour fixing it. Tonight, I’ll begin work on E2M4: Hallowed Halls. Dec. 19, 2018. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to work on SIC like I wanted to last night, because I had to help out a friend with moving furniture (which was really fun /s). And today’s I’m going up to visit relatives for a few days so I’ll be away from the computer, and sadly I don’t have Doom Builder or SLADE on any of my other devices so, no progress until Friday. I do have access to the internet though, so I’ll probably focus on the Wiki. Dec. 21, 2018 After spending 3 hours yesterday and 8 more today, I’ve finally finished E2M4. It’s honestly one of my favorites so far! The map is divided into four sections - an entryway and three different puzzles. The first puzzle is easy and uses switch pressing to reach the teleporter. The next one is a maze with those snake/intestine textures. The final is a huge room with thin walkways (based of MAP24: The Chasm from Doom 2), filled with nukage, and lots of secrets. Next to the exit are doors that require all three keys scattered throughout the level. At the End is a room full of goodies. The secret exit is also partially involved in this, but I think I’ll hokd that off until the page is created. :P Obviously, Christmas (for me) is coming up so I will have much less time to work on SIC (which is important, I value time with my family) and more time having happy holidays. See you later! Dec. 22, 2018 I took a look at E2M4, and today I fixed some bugs (damn you sector tags lol) and added things into the map. So far, this is the biggest map in the whole wad (which is nw 13/36). I might work on E2M5 tomorrow, but am hanging away until the 29th. Happy holidays friends! Dec. 31, 2018 Hello everyone. I’m sorry for my hiatus this holiday, but I’ll return to work on SIC.wad once I transfer its file to my new computer that I got for Christmas. Have a great day! Jan. 3, 2019 Happy New Year everyone, I hope it’s going well for you. Anyways, last night I began work on E2M5: Maintenance Tunnels. As of now (about 4pm) the map is 80% finished, the only thing left being fixing some linedefs and adding things. Jan. 9, 2019 Hello again everyone, sorry for the week-long hiatus, it’s just been kind of caught up returning to school and all that stuff. Anyways, I’ve added all the things and added some secrets to E2M5, so it is now 100% complete, so I can move on to E2M6 over the weekend. Bye! Jan. 20, 2019 I finished both E2M7 and E2M8, and now will begin on E2M9: Lost Dreams. Mar. 14, 2019 HOLY CRAP I have not updated this in a while! Sorry everyone. By now, Episode 3 is almost done except for the secret level. I have also released a beta version of SIC.wad! I will try to remember this page, now :P May. 1, 2019 Well, yet again I fail to update this again in over a month. But, I've been hard at work on Episode 4. I only have three more maps left to make, and then some revisions to previous maps, and finally the wad will be finished. It's been a great run so far. May. 6, 2019 E4M8 is finished. The wad is almost complete, except for perhaps some art changes and edits. It has been a GREAT RUN, and now its almost done! May. 8, 2019 Voila, it is complete. Now it’s time for some editing and adding things to the wad file. Thank you all. May. 11, 2019 SIC is now available for download, in its entirety! I can’t thank you all enough. Enjoy! WIKI logs Dec. 18, 2018. Exams are done so I now have time to work on my wiki! Tonight, I worked on and created pages for every map in Bloodbath. I’m liking how the format and maps turn out. I’m trying to get a correct version of E1M4 map, but it keeps coming out with exaggerated lines and a black background. I’ll work more when I’m not halfway brain-dead. Dec. 19, 2018 Psst.... hey. See that bar up there? The navigation bar? Yep, well, this afternoon I’ve edited it to be relevant to the wiki topic. Most pages lead to dead links but will not soon enough! Oh, sorry for being so quiet. 2019 Well, I've added a portal and nice templates to the frontpage. Looks spicy. Be prepared for the big celebration once the wad is done! May. 11, 2019 I added a nicer looking welcome message and a box leading to the complete download page! Jul. 28, 2019 MAJOR SITE UPDATE! I added new, unique fonts to the pages, and generally made the wiki look more appealing! Some changes include: *User profiles were customized *Avatars were rounded *The search bar was customized and rounded (I like it a lot) *Every page in the wiki has a green 1px border *Added a background (end picture from SIC) *Back to top button Hope you enjoy!